


Total Eclipse Of The Heart

by Paillette



Series: Qui aurait crû qu'ils iraient si bien ensemble ? [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Paillette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre est finie. Mais tout n'est pas rose, particulièrement pour Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Eclipse Of The Heart

_Once upon a time, I was falling in love_  
 _But now I'm only falling appart_  
 _It's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart._  
 _Once upon a time, there was light in my life._  
 _Now it's only love in the dark_  
 _Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart._

_-Bonnie Tyler_

_____________

La guerre était finie. Cette fois-ci, Voldemort ne reviendrait plus. La communauté magique était finalement sauve. Mais à quel prix ? Combien étaient tombés ? Pas seulement lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Mais lors de missions pour l'Ordre ? Ou torturés par les Mangemorts ? Ou en essayant de protéger leur famille, leurs amis ou leurs voisins moldus ? Combien étaient morts à cause de la folie d'un homme ? Trop. Beaucoup trop. Chaque famille sorcière avait été touchée. Parmi elles, les Weasley avaient payé un des plus gros tributs. Fred et Arthur Weasley avaient perdu la vie lors du terrible combat qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls êtres que pleuraient les autres membres de la famille. Harry Potter, le presque-fils, le presque-frère, le meilleur ami, avait péri en mettant fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort. Harry qui avait toujours été considéré comme un véritable membre de la famille Weasley. Tous avaient été bouleversés par cette perte.

Mais celui que Charlie pleurait le plus, c'était Sirius. Son Sirius. L'homme qu'il avait connu alors qu'ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans. Dont il était amoureux depuis le premier jour, aussi niais que cela puisse paraître. Donc il avait attendu le retour trois ans après que le jeune Black ait été renvoyé à son époque d'origine. Qu'il avait retrouvé homme et prisonnier échappé. Innocent, bien sûr de cela, Charlie n'en avait jamais douté. Sirius qui après avoir miraculeusement échappé à la mort deux ans plus tôt au Département des Mystères – pour cela, Charlie avait refusé de parler à Harry pendant plusieurs semaines, avant que Sirius lui fasse comprendre à quel point c'était ridicule qu'Harry n'avait cherché qu'à aider son parrain – avait été tué dans les dernière minutes de la guerre alors qu'il protégeait sa cousine des sorts vicieux d'un Mangemort dont il ignorait l'identité. Ça n'avait servi à rien, Tonks était morte quelques instants après, juste avant que Charlie qui avait assisté, impuissant à la scène, ne tue le Mangemort à son tour. Puis, le dresseur de dragons s'était effondré au milieu du champ de bataille, le corps sans vie de Sirius serré contre lui, des sanglots muets coincés au fond de sa gorge, espérant presque être trouvé par la Mort, pour ne plus souffrir.

Ce n'était pas juste. Pas après toutes ses années où ils avaient été séparés. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin heureux et que l'innocence de Sirius avait été reconnue par le Ministère. Maintenant qu'ils parlaient de s'installer ensemble, en Roumanie. C'était injuste et Charlie ne savait plus quoi faire de ce sentiment d'injustice et cette douleur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur sans jamais s'atténuer.

Alors il se noyait dans ses souvenirs, seuls vestiges de son histoire avec Sirius. Il revit leur première rencontre plus de sept ans auparavant. Leur amitié, trop forte pour n'être que de l'amitié. L'amour naissant entre deux adolescents qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Les instants volés entre deux cours. Les heures passées sans parler à juste profiter de la présence de l'autre. Les mauvais coups organisés avec la complicité des jumeaux et de leur ami. Les nuits où ils réussissaient à se retrouver. Les baisers. Leurs corps qui se complétaient parfaitement. L'amour inconditionnel qui les liaient l'un à l'autre et les crises de jalousie de Sirius quand Nymphadora s'approchait trop de Charlie. Ils avaient été tellement heureux, alors.

Puis la séparation. Sirius forcé de retourner à son époque. La vérité sur l'identité du garçon qu'aimait Charlie. Sirius contraint de laisser ses souvenirs derrière lui (c'était ça ou un sortilège d'Oubliettes, avait dit Dumbledore). La douleur de l'abandon. Les recherches pour retrouver Sirius. La découverte, impossible, de son incarcération. Les dizaines, centaines, de demandes de droit de visite à Azkaban. Le désespoir. Les menaces d'internement à Sainte-Mangouste. Les années passées à plonger dans une Pensine pleine des souvenirs que Sirius avait laissé avec lui.

Enfin, le bonheur à l'annonce de l'évasion de Sirius. La peur aussi que les Détraqueurs ne le retrouvent et lui donne leur baiser. Peur du sort, pire que le mort, qui attendait l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Les retrouvailles. Ou plutôt une nouvelle première rencontre. Sirius qui était si méfiant envers tout le monde, hormis Harry et Remus. Les longs mois à s'apprivoiser. Sirius qui lui avoue qu'il a l'impression de le connaître depuis des années. La Pensine entre eux deux et Sirius qui décide de plonger dans ses souvenirs seul de les réapprendre sans témoin, pas même Charlie. Les larmes de bonheur et de culpabilité de l'ancien prisonnier et ses excuses entrecoupées de baisers au goût de sel et de « Je t'aime ». Des corps qui se redécouvrent. Des mains qui caressent des cicatrices inconnues. Le bonheur d'être à nouveau ensemble. La terreur au Ministère lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange parvient presque à tuer Sirius. La promesse de ne plus rien faire d'idiot. La réhabilitation du dernier des Black. Les projets d'avenir.

Mais ce n'était pas réel. Ça ne l'était plus. Sirius était mort. Rien ne pouvait changer cela. Jamais il ne serrerait le corps encore trop mince de l'ancien prisonnier. Jamais plus il n'entendra son rire semblable à un aboiement. Plus jamais il n'entendra ses « Je t'aime » paresseux après qu'ils aient fait l'amour lentement. Plus jamais il ne devra intervenir dans une énième – stupide – dispute entre sa mère et son amant. Plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne reviendrait plus. Et Charlie avait l'impression d'être plongé dans le noir. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était éclipsé, ne laissant à sa place qu'une douleur et une noirceur plus profonde que la Poudre d'Obscurité des jumeaux. Lui qui avait dansé en pleine lumière, empli de l'amour de Sirius, il se noyait maintenant dans le noir, enfermé dans la chambre qui avait été celle de Sirius au 12, Grimmauld Square. Et il avait besoin de Sirius, plus que jamais. Mais il était seul. Et ce, pour toujours sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire ou dire pour y changer quoi que ce soit, malgré ce que disait Bill. Il n'était pas question qu'il fasse comme son aîné qui avait noyé sa tristesse d'avoir perdu Remus dans les bras de Fleur. Il n'était pas question qu'il remplace Sirius.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la Mort, espérant qu'alors il retrouverait celui qui avait laissé un gouffre de douleur dans son cœur meurtri.


End file.
